


黑龙/白龙x男精

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：没有标题，练车，很雷希望你们不要看Warning：3p/双性/双龙/龙男店约炮，垃圾的粗俗用词，没头没尾





	黑龙/白龙x男精

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：没有标题，练车，很雷希望你们不要看  
Warning：3p/双性/双龙/龙男店约炮，垃圾的粗俗用词，没头没尾

昏暗又狭小的更衣室，丢了一地的凌乱衣物，透过门板隐隐约约传进来的夜店风格节奏感极强的音乐，没有比这更适合偷情的地方了。  
黑龙扣上了门锁的搭扣，正要伸手再去确认一遍是否真的锁上了、不会被人突然闯入坏了好事，里头那白龙开口道：“没人进来的，这地方也不是头一次派这用场了。”  
他倚着隔间的墙板而站，说这话时，勾着他的肩膀缠在他身上的精灵族男人正动作色情地用舌尖舔着他浅色的弯角——男人？似乎也不怎么确切，白龙舔了舔唇角，抽手去摸彼此下身结合的地方，他的老二插进去的地方明显靠前，那里有一处女人才有的花穴，薄薄两片阴唇被拉扯撑开，吃力地包裹着插在里头的阴茎。  
叫什么名字来着的，似乎是Nigel——白龙漫不经心地想到，覆着粗糙茧子的手指捏着充血的肉唇小幅度拉扯了一下，如愿以偿见到自己身上的精灵敏感地缩了下肩膀——最近几乎天天晚上都来他们店里找乐子，这厢一约还就约上了两个。  
Nigel偏头看他，精灵族又尖又长的耳朵连成了一条一端高一端低的斜线，脸上的表情似笑非笑，很快便被情欲的色彩给掩盖过去了。他是个相貌相当好看的精灵，虽是比正常人多出个寻欢作乐用的玩意儿，五官怎么端详倒都看不出女人的感觉，只不过瞧着可能是有些色素缺乏，头发的颜色极浅，有视力的那只眼睛也呈血液般鲜红。  
比起衬衫西裤仍好好穿在身上的两位奥拉，正挂在白龙身上挨操的精灵脱得相当干净，裤链和皮带的金属部分蹭在他被白龙抬起的大腿内侧，冰凉的触感有些怪异，但他显然毫不在意这个，只是用手指迷恋地在白龙脖颈和肩侧的鳞片上来回游走——他向来喜欢极了这些零零散散附着在奥拉族身上的硬鳞，被带了些鳞片的鸡巴操起来感觉不要太爽——可惜很快他便没心思再去欣赏那些米白色的漂亮鳞片，黑龙从他背后贴上来，扶着他的腿将灼热坚硬的性器操进了他早就扩张好涂进不少润滑剂的屁股里。  
那个男人脱去了当班时白色的制服衬衫，他们店里的奥拉基本都是这身打扮，又薄又透的布料勾勒着肌肉的轮廓线条，正对着光源时甚至能够隐约瞧见腰后和胳膊上的鳞片——性感得要命，Nigel想着，现在那片健壮的胸膛正紧贴着自己光裸的脊背，奥拉族的个子本就比精灵高出些许，黑龙胸口的鳞便蹭在了他颈后，随着呼吸轻微起伏着。  
太大了，即便是事先自己拿玩具玩过，又三天两头地约人搞到一起，黑龙粗大的鸡巴插进他身体里时还是顶得他一声闷哼，黏糊糊的润滑剂受制于有限的空间被挤出了体外，正顺着腿根一点一点往下淌。而白龙那根东西依然塞在他前面的洞里，抽插的动作不快却也足以将他操得够呛，一前一后两个肉穴都被带着鳞的鸡巴填得满满当当，几乎给了精灵一种自己体内两个洞中间被撑得只剩下一层薄薄的肉膜，连鳞片的位置和形状都感知得清晰明确。  
他有些恍神，便侧过头去想要和身后的男人接吻，红色的左眼失了焦距，乍一看倒和天生不能视物的另一只眼睛有点相似。黑龙没有吻他，只是安抚般用角蹭了蹭他脸颊，继而埋头去舔他敏感的耳根，又抽手绕到前边揉他称不上饱满的奶子。  
显然Nigel属于女人的那部分性征只包括下面多出来的洞，平坦的胸部揉起来手感甚至比不上健身得当的同性，很快黑龙手上的动作便改成了玩他的乳头，那两颗充血通红的小东西早已挺立起来，曾经穿过乳钉而留下的疤痕触感有些突兀，黑龙用手指经过时低声发出了疑问，胸腔的震动伴随着吐息传递过精灵的肩背，他舒服地叹息一声，这才懒散地答道：“以前穿过环，挂个牌子写上主人的名字，色吗？不过穿衣服不方便，就拿掉了。”  
白龙像是不太满意被精灵忽视的处境，分明是自己先将这个放荡的家伙抱在怀里侵犯的，便摸到他卵囊下方肿胀的阴蒂上狠狠掐了一把。那处脆弱的地方怎禁得起这般用力的苛责，快感伴随着痛觉触电似的传遍全身，Nigel整个人颤了一下，勾着白龙肩膀的手指猛地收紧、修剪圆润的指甲嵌入皮肉，想必是会留下点什么抓痕，而夹在两人小腹之间已经发泄过一次的阴茎无人触碰也再度达到了顶峰，半白的浊液沿着深红的茎身淌下来。他鸡巴尺寸不小，可惜向来只有挨操的份，再大也派不上什么用场，倒是前头的软穴一碰就出水，随便插两下淫水就流得到处都是。黑龙掐着他湿漉漉的屁股往两侧掰开，手指嵌进柔软挺翘的臀肉里，一边大力操他一边把玩那两团软肉，撞得他身体直往白龙那边靠，以一个乖顺的姿势将脸颊贴在对方颈窝里，被汗水打湿的白色短发从额前垂下，遮住了没有视力的那只眼睛。  
粗糙的鳞片裹在性器上来回磨蹭过穴口，疼痛却被酸胀的快感远远压制，精灵只觉得脑子里乱成一团浆糊，险些连自己是谁此刻身在何方都要想不起来，迷迷糊糊间意识到黑龙用他后面的洞射了一发，附在他耳廓旁低声道：“我也想玩玩你前面。”  
Nigel本来没想拒绝，他自认体力尚可，至少保有意识到被两个人轮流操完是没多大问题的，但那也得是轮流——他还没来得及回应点什么，便感觉有什么东西贴着白龙插在他雌穴里的阴茎挤了进来，略带困难地扩张着那处已是几乎被撑满了的甬道。  
“别、别这样，不行……”他喘息着试图挣扎抽身，但白龙以不容反抗的力道将他扣在了怀里，说话间黑龙已是往那狭小的前穴里塞进了三根手指，“我都已经被操松了，再这么搞的话会……”  
这话听上去甚至有些委屈的意味，白龙用蓝紫色的舌头舔了舔Nigel因生理反应而泛红的眼眶——精灵的右眼是视觉盲区，下意识将左眼也闭上后便陷入了一片黑暗——略带好奇地评价道：“松吗？我觉得挺紧的。”  
“真被操松了没人要的话，”黑龙接上白龙的话，将再度硬起来的鸡巴抵在手指撑出的缝隙上，困难但坚定地一点点往里边推，坏心眼地说道：“就把奶子上的牌子挂回去，写上我俩的名字，以后专给我们操。”  
彻底被操成一滩水的精灵呜咽了一声，最终还是选择了放弃挣扎，他的穴里被塞得太满，连站都站不住只能勉强挂在白龙身上。这个有着浅色鳞片的奥拉捏着他下巴与他接吻，满手黏腻的液体都蹭在了他脸上，也不知是彼此的精液还是他下面流出来的水。黑龙则又开始舔他的耳朵，操前面的感觉比后面更好，这处专门用来做爱的地方又软又湿，只可惜浅了点，还剩一节没插进去便感觉推到了底。  
到底是多出来的畸形器官，本就比女人用来生育的东西要窄小了不少，说是操松了也不过是不会再感觉到头一次被操的时候噩梦般的痛觉。这两根尺寸不小的鸡巴插在里边操他，连最后一点喘息的空余都给剥夺了，几乎将他顶得眼睛翻白，像个性玩具似的只会凭本能地呻吟着承欢。  
即便知道Nigel不会给他俩怀上孩子，两个奥拉还是执意将精液留在他的身体里，白龙抬手捏了捏他泛红的耳垂，笑着说道：“下次来店里，记得还指名我们啊。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> · oc和游戏角色同名的感觉好丢人  
· 因为没人喜欢我(儿子)，所以只能自己搞他了  
· 那么有谁家的龙男oc想搞我家oc吗(？)


End file.
